SLAYERS overdrive: HackSign
by Neish
Summary: The Slayers are now playing the roles of the characters from .Hack//sign! Zelgadis is stuck in 'the world' an online rpg.
1. to understand is to enjoy

  


A/N: I got psycho obsessed with the coolest anime called .Hack//sign and I really wanted to write a fic about it buuuuut.....I haven't see enough about it. -_-' 6 eps.....7 and 8 are downloading as we speak ^^" But from what I have seen, and what I will be seeing I decided to parody it with Slayers since it would work so well. So this chapter is the explanations, an into if you will.  
  
D/C: I do not own Slayers nor the ideas of .Hack//sign. Both animes are godly good so go get both. On another note, .Hack//sign is soon on sale on DVD, check into it. It's nice to download free anime but you should also buy it if you like it (I'm not one to talk but I am going to buy it once it's for sale)  
  
  


The cast of Slayers will be taking over the roles of the cast from .Hack//sign. So you'll never really see any character from .Hack//sign but rather the Slayers playing the roles. For that I've made a list to help understand.  
  


Tsukasa: Zelgadis

Mimiru: Lina

Bear: Gourry

BT: Filia

Sora: Xellos

Subaru: Amelia

Scarlet Knight: random guard

Krim: Val  
  


Now the original plot of .Hack//Sign was that it's an online game that your consciousness is in the game but you don't feel pain, smell, touch, taste blah yatta....on and on. However, a character named Tsukasa is stuck in the game and cannot log out. Another player Mimiru meets up with the disgruntled and very antisocial Tsukasa and tries to help him but he just throws the cold shoulder to her. Other characters get involved when the mention of 'Key of the Twilight' is heard. Now it seems the poor Tsukasa is stuck in the middle of the mystery.

(There's more to the original plot but I can't give it all away)  


My story will follow this as closely as I can but there will be some variation (like pairings). to help confusing with the names, I'll stick with the original Slayers names but they will act like the characters of .Hack//Sign (don't worry, I set the roles with who fits the personality best). 

The Slayers will be living in the modern world but you hardly see it so it doesn't matter. Their characters in the game will look exactly like themselves but with the weapons and clothes the original .Hack//Sign characters wear so I suggest you look at this site:  


  
  
  
  


So maybe now I'll write the changes to their weapons and attacks.

Zelgadis/ Tsukasa: A staff, he's something of a wizard

Lina/Mimiru: no magic, just a huge sword and an attitude

Gourry/Bear: Still has a sword....a BIG sword...

BT/Filia: Another wizard of sorts (not much of a change) she also has a staff

Xellos/Sora: no magic, just has twin blades 

Amelia/Subaru: heavy axe, no magic 

Random Guard/Scarlet Knight: Heavy sword

Val/Krim: They call his weapon a long arm or something but it looks like a long stick with a blade attached.  
  


Anyways, onto the intro chapter...


	2. Roleplay part 1

  


A boy lays sprawled on the floor of a dark, high roof room. His lips quiver as he regains consciousness, he lifts himself up shaking. He opens his light blue eyes and places a hand on his head as if he's in pain. He pulls his hand away to see some kind of sticky gunk is sticking to him, he plays with it, stretching it out. 

The boy looks around, and finally reaches for his staff and stands up. He stumbles a bit but regains his composure, he is looking upon a golden chest.

"Is this a dream...." he murmurs.

"Hey! Oh....someone got here before I did...." a girl stands behind him, she smiles and says, "Well, I'm Lina. Nice to meet you!"

The boy looks at her with big questioning eyes. He seems stunned.

"What is it?" she says, "Are you ok?"

He smirks a and goes to get in fighting stance when she walks over and looks at his staff. "Oh! you're a sorcerer or a wizard or something! There aren't many of those now a days!" she's all happy, "You must be pretty strong then right?"

The boy glares and reaches into his shirt, he pulls out an item and then transports himself away from the girl.

"What a jerk!" She huffs. "But he left the treasure box so that's not so bad!"

~*~*~

That was only the small intro, next chapter up soon!


	3. Roleplay part 2

  


The wizard boy is now sitting along on a rock questioning himself.  


"What was I doing....where am I? he sees a little bug fly over, he touches it with the end of his staff and then looks up to see three men dressed in full armor with very large swords. He gets up, faces them in a fighting stance. He's griping his staff tightly.

The three men put their swords down, the leader announces, " We are not here to fight!"

"We are from the thirteenth squadron of the Scarlet Knights. You must have heard rumors about us. We value dignity, passion, courage and magnanimity." he states and then continues, "We were formed to help people in *The World* We are always on the lookout for evil doings in *The World."

"I don't care..." the wizard mutters.

"No. It's a problem for everyone in *The World*. You were spotted with a PC (Player Character) who looked like a cat."

"Cat...?" the wizard has a flash of a character who looked like a feline. He tilts his head in wonder.

"Someone said they saw you with it..." One of the other knights tells him.

"It's obvious it was a hacked character so we can't let you go....But we don't want any trouble from you..." The leader explains.

The boy is taken aback.

"We're not sure if it was male or female but we want information. Where did you two meet? We will cause you no trouble if you just give us the information. I promise you." 

The wizard boy raises his hand and then transports himself elsewhere.

The knights raise their swords to attack but it's too late.

"He ran away...We might need a monitor to intervene."

~*~

Elsewhere the boy wizard reappears next to a gateway. He walks over but suddenly Lina, the swordsman from earlier appears next to him. He jumps back. She gives him an angry pouting look. He backs away, unsure of what she'll do next.

~*~

Lina is sitting next to him, he is laying on his back. They are at a new location. 

"Are you always a jerk like that or did I just catch you on a bad day?" She asks, a little annoyed.

He doesn't answer her, he is looking only up at the sky.

"Hey, you listening?!" she glares, "Fine, don't speak...."

"I saw you earlier..." She continues as she sees that got a reaction out of him, " when you chickened out and ran away from the Scarlet idiots."

"I..."

"Hm? Well...you may know what you're doing but it's still not a good idea."

"It won't matter once I log out anyways..." he states.

"That isn't just the problem, y'know!" she stops as he opens his eyes and looks at her, "what...?"

He jumps to his feet and looks at her sternly then his face relaxes into a smirk, "You wouldn't understand even if I explained it so let it go."

"You're going to become an outcast here if you don't smarten up. What will you do the next time you meet up with the Scarlet guys?"

"We'll see then...It might be fun in it's own way...." he smiles sarcastically and walks off.

As he walks off he throws another comment, "If I don't want to deal with them I just wont log on for a while.

"That's just wrong!!!" Lina yells back at him.

She jumps up and follows him. They go back to the gateway with her yelling behind him.

"Hey! Hey! Are you sure you can handle that!?"

" 'To each his own....' Everyone has their own way of playing. What's wrong with what?"

He walks up to the gate and raises his staff to log out. He closes his eyes as multicolored lights flicker past him but suddenly he opens his eyes and realizes he can't log off.

Lina raises an eyebrow and looks at him like an idiot.

"I...." He stops, "I don't like you." He teleports away again.

Shocked and taken aback Lina yells "What was that!? That pisses me off, the bastard!"  


~*~*~  
  
  
That's part 2 of Roleplay. I'm still not done that episode though so stay with me her ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
